All In Good Time
by irishsoul
Summary: What will Grace do when she finds her self trapped in a strange world? After being attacked several times, will she accept the help she is offered and is she willing to pay the price for that help? KuronuexOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will cover all of my chapters and I hope that you all understand that I do not own YYH, just my character and the idea. Have fun and review if you feel the urge to do so.

6/1/11 this has been edited, rewritten and revamped. Enjoy.

"Hey Maria! Check this out!"

A small brown haired girl jumped up and down enthusiastically, pointing at the gecko sitting on the porch at her best friend's house. Maria brushed back her long black hair and gazed in that general direction, too hot to get excited. _Getting all worked up_ _over a lizard….._ She thought shaking her head.

"I see it Grace, I see it. Let's go inside, I am going to burn up out here."

"You look like a porcelain doll; some sun will be good for you Maria!"

"Hardy-har"

After a short round of good natured bickering, they entered the large house. Maria's dog, Fiddo barreled around the corner and knocked over some chairs in his eagerness to greet them. Grace adored the dog and since her parents refused to let her get one, she played with Marias dog any time she could. Her face lit up as she ran to the dog laughing her head off.

"Who's a good doggy? YOU are!" Grace cooed.

Maria watched them wrestle around calling out to them from time to time to bring them to their sense as there were a lot of breakable objects around. As she watched them, she wondered once again how they had become friends. She liked Grace, but they where polar opposites. Maria was a student first and foremost and nothing got in her way of study time. Grace on the other hand, just liked to goof off and was nominated class clown. The girls had known each other since junior high and had bonded rather quickly. Maria was going to miss the silly girl.

"How long until you leave for Japan?" Maria asked. Grace looked up from petting Fiddo and a sad look passed over her face.

"We leave tomorrow night. Dad was able to get us early tickets."

The girls looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Maria suggested that they go to her room. There the girls spent all day putting together a scrap book of memories it was late in the evening when Grace left the house, with a promise to write as often as possible. At age sixteen, it was hard to think of the possibility that you would never see your best friend face to face again, but their bond was strong and they would make it work.

That night, Grace stared out the plane window her mind as blank as her expression. She couldn't hear the passengers in the background and was not aware of her surroundings until the stewardess came with her dinner. Grace blinked at the lady and managed a lopsided smile before rejecting the dinner. For the first time since she got on the plane, she took a look around. She was in the back of the plane near the restrooms seated in what she suspected was the most uncomfortable seat in the plane. Her parents, of course, were in first class. At least she had the row to herself.

Her mind wandered to Maria. She couldn't imagine not seeing her every day, or hearing her laughter, or playing with Fiddo. Once again, she would be alone in a country she didn't know, with a language she didn't speak and customs she didn't understand in a house occupied by the coldest most remote people she had ever met. Her mind drifted to the first day she met Maria, and a small smile played on her lips as she remembered.

**Flash Back.**

_**Why in the world did I go down this ally? What was I thinking?**_** Her mind screamed as she was cornered by a bunch of** **thugs.**

"**Hey pretty girl, you want something?" a tall idiot in the front of the group asked.**

"…**."**

"**Talk to me damn it…oh I get it, you're one of those girls. Good, I like 'em quiet."**

**He lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her to the ground. The rest of the group cheered him on a she ripped her blouse. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she turned her head away, just then a voice called out to the group, startling everyone present.**

"**What the hell do you think you are doing ass hole?"**

**Grace saw a short girl with short black hair and glasses addressing the man on top of her.**

"**Oh look, she wants to play too." He jeered and the rest of the group laughed.**

**Before anyone knew what was happing, the girl walked past the men and grabbed the guy on top of the girl by the back** **of the neck. She then spun him around and delivered a hard punch to the jaw. Speechless, the man looked up at her in** **wonder, then got angry. They watched the girl and the guy exchange blows and neither of them backed down. It was clear** **the girl had won when she delivered a round house kick that sent the assailant flying into the wall with a loud crunch.**

"**Get the hell out of here or I will fuck all of you up for life." She hissed.**

**The men retreated and Grace stared at her rescuer in wonder and awe. Grace took the offered hand and stood up.**

"**Are you okay?" the girl asked.**

"**I am alright. Thank you for saving me."**

"**Sure, no problem. I hate people like him."**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Maria, and yours?"**

"**Grace."**

**End flashback.**

The captains voice over the intercom startled her out of her revere.

"We will be landing in five minutes. Welcome to Japan"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Right."

Once off the plane, her father rushed her through the airport to the taxi cab. Luckily their possessions had been relocated to the house in Japan about a week ago. Their minimal luggage was already in the taxi. That was one of the perks when you paid ahead of time. Their travel in the taxi was a long, silent, tense one and Grace found that she just wanted to disappear. Finally they pulled into the long drive way in front of the house. As Grace examined the drive way, yard and the actual "house" she thought the word mansion would describe it better. It was painted a dull white, even the massive front door was white. She cringed as she hated white. Her life had to have some sort of color in it. Hopefully the inside wouldn't be as bland as the outside.

_Well, crud _she thought as they entered the mansion. The inside was white as well. Tall towering white walls that led to a 40ft vaulted ceiling were complimented by a white marble floor, white stair case and white furniture. She shook her head in disgust.

"Grace!" her father barked, "Go upstairs and find your room. Do not; I repeat do not get anything dirty!"

"Yes dad."

A few hours later, Grace was in bed looked up at the white ceiling. She was going to go mad with all this white surrounding her. She shook her head and rolled over. Outside her window the trees swayed in the night air and her eyes followed them back and forth. As the sleepiness finally settled in, she closed her eyes and her breathing grew even as she fell into the unconsciousness of sleep.

A few days went by and she found herself bored out of her mind. She had already glanced through her textbooks and done a few of the assignments her private teacher had set out for her, but she wasn't interested in any of them. Grace was a bright student, she just preferred to play rather than work. She sighed again and looked out the window. _I hate just sitting around! I am going to go check this place out!_ She thought leaping off her bed and heading down the stairs. She walked from the entry way to the front door. Her parents would not miss her; the hardly even remembered that they had a daughter most days.

Grace had once been used to the solitude, of course that was before she met Maria. _Don't go there._ She thought. After a few hours of exploring she came to a beautiful park with a large cherry blossom nestled in the center. Not knowing that her best friend would, a year and a half later, sit under the same tree, she walked over to it and gazed up at the branches. _They don't have trees like_ _this in Texas._ She thought. She spent the better part of the day sitting under the tree, blandly gazing around. Her eyes closed as she took in the sounds around her and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

The wind picked up slightly and the air around the sleeping girl was saturated with magic. The tree she was leaning against began to glow dimly, and then it brightened to a point that even a deep sleeper like Grace covered her eyes. Mumbling something incoherent, she lay down on the ground, face down and continued to sleep. Her surroundings began to blur and change and still she slept on. Gone was the peaceful sounds and the babbling man made river, she was now surrounded by a dense thicket of trees. The call of the strange birds in this new environment is what caused her to wake up in a hurry.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

_How ? What?_ She thought as her eyes gazed around in wonder. She stood up cautiously and took a few unsteady steps forward. _Where the hell am I? A dream, it must be a dream._ She sat back down heavily. A few minutes passed as she just sat there in stunned silence. The darkness of the forest deepened and she drew her knees up to her chest contemplating. It all seemed too vivid to be a dream. She could feel, smell, and hear with too much clarity. As the reality of her situation settled in, she felt her stomach knot up. _What in the world am I supposed to do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Great! Good going grace!_ She thought as she looked around her, not sure what to do next.

_Maybe if I just stay here, it will open up again._ Deciding that it was the best course of action, she sat down under a nearby tree to wait. But the minutes turned into hours and nothing happened.

_I bet it's one of those moving portals. Why the hell did I go through it? Maria would know what to do; I wish she was here._

She began to wag her foot impatiently and shiver from the cold. It was nearing midnight and she knew that her parents would be calling

the cops any minute now. She was defiantly in a bind here, but what could she do about it now? A crunch of leaves brought her out of her

thoughts and when she looked to her left, she could see something coming out of the brush. _What the hell is that?!?_ There stood a tall

creature of some sort, with lizard like blue skin and a long tail. He/it carried a large staff with a large spiked ball on the end. When he

spotted Grace, a wicked grin spread on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little human girl who has lost her way? How sad." He/ is said, throwing its head back to laugh.

Now Grace was really in a pickle. The thing advanced on her swinging its weapon around in the air, it brought it down on the place she

had recently been sitting. She was up and running as fast as she could and the beast followed in pursuit. _Run faster!_ She screamed at her

self, but her body was already tired. She finally had to stop when she reached a clearing. Now she was really in trouble. Three similar

looking things where standing in front of a fire and looking at her with a hungry gleam in their eyes. _Not good, so not good!_ She bolted to

her left and took off as fast as her legs could carry her. Pretty soon, there was no way she could run any more, and she collapsed in front

of an old abandoned building. The four beasts caught up to her and began to advance on her slowly.

"Oh, look, she's tired!" The blue one said.

"She's mine!" One of the smaller ones said, waving his red hand in the blue ones face.

"Hell no! I found her first!"

The four of them began to squabble and Grace took that as her cue to start backing away. As she put her hand behind her to lift her self

up, she felt something cold in her palm. Lifting the item up, she saw that is was a necklace of some sort, a pendant in fact, with a ruby in

the center. Suddenly, a voice filled her head and she shook a little from the force of it.

**You seem to be in trouble human.**

_Who are you?_

**Your knight in shining armor of sorts. Do you need help?**

_It would seem so. _

**Then release me.**

_How? What do you mean?_

**Place the pendant in the palms of your hands and repeat after me.**

_Okay, I am ready._

**There will be a price to pay for this, but I am sure it won't last long. No repeat after…**

_What do you mean there is a price?_

**Hush! You must say it now! There is no time! Now repeat after me… I invoke the spirits… obey my will…bring forth the one whose ****blood was spilled.**

Grace repeated the words softly and the pendant grew warm in her hands. The ground began to shake, catching the attention of the

beasts in front of her. They all began to yell in confusion as the ground began to open up and an eerie glow emitted from it. Grace had to

shield her eyes from it. After about ten seconds of this, the glow stopped and the ground ceased to tremble. The things shook it off then

began to run at her. Before they got even five feet from her, one of them dropped dead, its head cut off.

"It's not nice to attack a lady." A voice called to the remaining three.

"Who are you? Show your self coward!" The blue one yelled into the trees.

A streak of black came from the trees and came to a halt in front of Grace. There stood a tall man/bat? Although she could only see the

back of him, she knew that he was powerful. A wave of energy churned out of him and the pendant in her hand began to glow.

"This is your chance to leave low life. If you leave now, I might not kill you." He said.

"Low life?!? Just who do you think you are?"

"The names Kuronue."

"Not true! He died over 75 years ago!"

"That's right, I did die. But now I am back and better than ever thanks to this pretty little thing." He said, thumbing in her direction.

The beasts growled and leaped him, flashing their teeth. In one swift motion, he brought his hand up and sent a blast of light at them,

decapitating their heads from their bodies. Grace looked at him wide eyed and confused. He turned so that he was looking at her, his red

eyes gleaming in the moon light.

"What's the matter? Never seen demons before?"

That was the last thing Grace heard before passing out from the stress.


	3. Chapter 3

I know is has been a long time and I am very sorry for that. I will do my best to keep updating but i have a few other stories I am working on as well. Any way, I do not own yyh.

* * *

"Wake up."

Grace barely heard the words but could not help but open her eyes after a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and shook her. She looked up at the face above her and gasped. The man… Kuronue was it?...sat back with a chuckle. Sitting up slowly, she looked around trying to place where she was now. Up ahead of her was an archway made of stone and the walls around her where made of stone. _I must be in a cave_ she thought.

"Finally awake are you? You have been out for a few hours now." He said.

"I was? Where am I?"

"The demon world, in a cave with a resurrected bat demon. I am Kuronue as you heard earlier. And you are?" he let the question hang in the air, waiting for her response.

She blinked in surprise and struggled to process the information he gave her. His eyebrows furled in frustration when she didn't answer right away. She took a deep breath and squeaked out a response.

"Grace."

"Well, Grace, why is a human in the demon world?"

She told him about the portal and the little adventure she had leading up to his rescue. He asked her about her family and she gave him a brief description of her home life. When he asked her if she would miss them she stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Will I miss them? Aren't you going to help me get back?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the price you would have to pay?" when she nodded he continued.

"We are now bound together by that spell you chanted. You see, I was killed over 70 years ago on that spot and day you found the pendant. Once a year, I had a chance to come back to life on that day, before the moon left the sky. That is the power of my pendant. You found it and by chanting the spell, you where able to set me free. But in order for the spell to work, you had to first give up some of your life force to lend me some. Because of that, you are bound to me and me to you. If you die, I die, and vice versa. It will last for a year and on the day of the anniversary of my death and rebirth, the bond will break and you will be free. Understand?"

Grace sat back against the wall and contemplated what he had said. _So I am stuck here…great…unless._

"What if you came to the human world with me?' she asked softly.

He snorted. "One, I would not want to go there unless I had to. Two, I can leave demon world until the spell is broken. Three, I have some business to attend to here."

"What do you have to do?"

He gave her an over view on his history of being a thief and of his partner Yoko Kurama. It was his goal to find his former partner and recreate the guild they once had. Or perhaps join what ever guild Kurama had created.

"And what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You're coming with me. I can't risk something happening to you and then I am snuffed out like a candle. I am not asking you to become a thief, but I suppose you will have to if I am to keep you around."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Can you fight?"

It was Graces turn to snort. "Not really. My friend Maria used to do all the fighting. She tried to teach me a few moves, but I am just too much of a klutz."

"Well, you are going to have to learn. Also, you will need to learn the art of stealing, especially if you are going to survive in this world."

"I have some experience in that, though it is probably a different scenario here than it is there."

Kuronue became interested in that and asked her about it.

**Flash back**

**Grace knew what she was about to do was wrong, but how else was she going to get a computer? Her parents always forgot about her and here she was, with project due in 6 weeks and no computer to do research on, let alone to type the paper on. She did not get an allowance nor could she ask her parents for help with out being told what a burden she was and how selfish she was for wanting them to spend money on her. But on that same note, they would not let her get a job, so what was a girl to do? Maria was with her, more than willing to help her friend. **

**A few weeks earlier the girls had visited three Circuit City stores to get the basic layout of the stores. All three seemed to be the same with minor changes. The then settled on a store that was centered in the middle of the dirt and had no wind shield. At Maria's house they constructed a diagram and building plans from memory. Their main focus was on the loading dock. They spent days camped out behind a tall wall, watching the events that took place. Every Thursday a truck came to deliver lap tops, computers and accessories to the store. Every Thursday at 3pm another truck arrived and a small women would enter the loading dock, check the computers for defaults and faulty programs and take the bad ones back with her in her van. She signed the sheet at the door before she left. **

**One time, Maria snuck up to the loading dock and took a look at the clip board. She brought back a page that had fallen to the floor. Apparently, the woman's name was Jessica Brainan and she was a computer technician. Grace spent many nights copying and perfecting the forgery of this woman's signature. She also read every book in the library at her school on the language these people used. Soon, it was time to put her plans into action, but they had to wait for a very windy day. That day came, luckily on a Thursday and the girls hurried from school to Maria's house to change.**

**As they approached the loading dock, doubts filled her mind. **_**What is we get caught?**_** She wondered. But there was no turning back now as she only had 4 weeks left until her project was due. **_**If the teacher would just let me use books and not require five internet sources, I would not have to do this…then again, I would still need to type the paper and I can't pay 20 cents a page at the library to print it.**_** Taking a deep breath, she moved to the side of the van that the cameras could not see. As Jessica got out of the van, Maria and Grace jumped her, knocking her out. Quickly, Grace switched clothes with the woman and tied the mask she was wearing on. In Texas, it was not uncommon for people to wear bandannas on their faces to keep the dust from filling their noses and mouths. It also protected the eyes. Grace figured that since there was so much dust in the loading dock since the doors where open that she would have no problem keeping the mask on and not looking suspicious. She hoped that she was right.**

**Quietly, she entered the loading dock and began to pretend to inspect the computers as the cameras could now see her. She looked at each one, putting some in a small pile as defaults, before she found the one she needed. It had the basic hard drive and programs and was able to get on the internet through a wireless connection. She would be able to access the wireless network through the library's free connection. Putting it on top of the default pile, she quickly moved through the other computers. As she left with the stack in her hands, she signed the clip board on the door and wrote down some of the computer language garble she had learned. Walking around the back of the truck she placed them inside but kept her lap top separate from the rest. Maria was already in the back of the truck with the unconscious Jessica. Maria grabbed the lap top grace wanted and walked out the back of the van, making sure to stay out of the line of the cameras. When she was about 3 feet away, she walked to the wall they had been spying behind and disappeared. Now came the part that scared Grace the most. **

**She stepped into the front seat of the van and started it up. Lucky for her, Maria's mom had taught her how to drive a year ago. She back out of the dock and drove to the road. Making a left hand turn, she drove to the back streets that where about five miles from her school and 15 miles from her house. It was empty there as she knew it would be. And with the dust storm going on outside, it would be difficult for people to see the brown van even if they where looking for it. Stopping the car, she got into the back and woke Jessica up with some smelling salts she had. **

"**Wha…" Jessica mumbled, rubbing her head.**

"**Look at me." Grace commanded.**

**Grace had spent a good portion of her life studying hypnotism. But up until now, she had never used it on any one. One false move and she would screw this up. Jessica looked at her and made eye contact. Grace took that as her cue to begin.**

"**Now watch my hand, do you see it? Back and forth, back and forth, breathe in, Breathe out, deep slow breaths, Follow the hand, back and forth, back and forth."**

**Jessica's eyes began to flutter and soon she was staring into space. **

"**You made you last stop at store 2256 and have just finished your task. On your drive, you became tired and decided to pull over for a rest, before continuing on." Grace said softly.**

**Jessica nodded and stayed in her trance while Grace switched cloths with her. A light tap on the back door indicated that Maria was there with her car, ready to make the get away. Grace backed herself to the door and said,**

"**When you wake up, you will not remember me. In thirty seconds, you will wake up and continue on with your day."**

**Maria helped her out of the van and they jumped into the car, making a quick clean get away.**

**End Flash back**

"Wow." Kuronue said. "That was your first time doing something like that?"

"Yes. But I have not done anything since then."

He smiled and leaned back against the wall with his hand behind his head.

"I may have use for you after all." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own it so leave me alone!

* * *

"No! It's no good to attack your enemy like that! You'll be demon chow in seconds." Kuronue shouted.

Grace sighed. It had been a long week since she had stumbled on to the demon plan and resurrected the bat demon in front of her. He insisted that she needed to learn how to fight. Since she had never used a weapon before, he decided to start her off small. Well, if you called the large bamboo stick she was holding small, she probley would have whacked you with it. It stood at least twice her heath and she was having a hard time using it. The fact that she was a major klutz didn't help anything. Kuronue looked ready to kick her ass. They had been going over what he called "the basic of all basics" for the last three days and she still couldn't get the hang of it. But at the moment she had no time to think because he was attacking her again. His speed was incredible and she just dodged his kick in time. But he wasn't playing around and came at her again. She swung the pole at him like he had taught her and to her surprise; she actually managed to hit him in the stomach. But he didn't seem fazed and came at her from above, bringing his sickle down over her head. In the nick of time, she was able to bring her pole up and block the blow and using what remaining strength she had, she threw him off of her. He landed about three feet away on his feet. His expression never changed as he cracked his neck and put his weapon away.

"Well, that is further than we have gotten all week. I guess the best way to train you is to attack you head on."

Grace didn't say anything and sat down on a rock under a tree. He sat down across from her and closed his eyes. She knew that he was going to sleep, just as he did every day at this time. He said that coming back to life was draining his resources and he needed to charge. She contemplated leaving, as she did every day, but she knew that one, he would find her again, and two, she had no idea how to get back to the human world. She had the distinct feeling that if she left, he would be more than just a little pissed off at her. She didn't want to make him mad. Rotating her sore shoulders, she gathered up wood and started to make a fire. It was about one in the after noon and she knew he would be hungry when he woke up. So she started the fire and waited.

About an hour later, he woke up, but he made no signs that he was awake. He was watching the girl from underneath his hat. She had come a long way in a week; he had to give her hat. She went from being the winy little snit to a silent child egger to learn. While he was frustrated that her progress thus far had been minimum, he knew that she was breaking barriers with in herself she had never even dared to approach before. When they had nothing to do at night or where resting from the training, she often spoke of Maria. As he listened to the girl talk, he couldn't help but think that this Maria was someone that Kurama might be interested in.

If he only knew.

He watched her for a few more minutes before he moved to alert her of his presence. She lifted her eyes in a way of greeting before throwing more wood on the fire. Silently he left in search of food. She never asked him what kind of meat he brought back because she figured that she really did not want to know. He came back and she cooked it as usual. They ate in silence in dafter they where done, he signal to her to stand up, and the training began again.

Later that night, they sat in the cave, he toyed with his pendant and she was lost in memories. He tapped her foot with his to get her attention.

"Starting tomorrow, you will learn how to use a sword. We will also be traveling around looking for information on partner. Be ready, most demons are not as nice as I have been toward you."

She snorted in response and she chuckled darkly at her. She was not looking forward to what the next day would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short one, sorry, I have been so swamped latley i hardley have time to think. Any way, I do not own yyh.

* * *

Early the next morning, they started training with the sword. She didn't know where he got it, but she figured he stole it. She held it with some uncertainty as she had never used one before. He stood in front of her telling her how to hold it, how to position herself and so on. They worked on the foot work until she could look up at him and move with out tripping. Then he moved into combat mode and attacked her. She brought the sword up in an arc to block his sickle from taking a chunk out of her skull. He pushed with a small spurt of his strength to knock her off balance. She stumbled a little but managed to stay on her feet. He swung again and she noticed that as he did, he left himself open. She blocked the sword with her left hand and pushed his arm out of the way leaving him open for her to take a stab. She stabbed the sword at his chest and he grabbed it with his fingers to stop it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said with a small grin.

"You said to fight like this was real."

"So I did. It's almost noon….."

He yawned behind his hand and sat down under the tree as usual. She followed the normal routine. After he woke up and they ate, he told her that they where going hunting for information. He told her to stay close to him and to only talk when he gave her permission. She glared at him and he smirked.

"As far as any demon that we meet is concerned, you're mine. If they think you're a free human, they will take you and possibly kill you, do you understand?"

"Whatever." She mumbled.

The walk through the forest of fools was a quiet one. Neither of them talked while he searched for the nearest town. After about an hour they found it and he located the tavern. Giving her another warning to be silent, he led her inside. The chattering in the room stopped and all eyes fell on them.

"Kuronue… is that you?" one of them exclaimed.

"In the flesh." He said with a cheeky grin.

The whole bar rose to greet him, including the bar tender. Some demons leered at Grace, but she ignored them and remained silent to their advances. The clamor died down and he was able to sit at the bar and talk to the bar tender. He told the man, Damien, his story. Apparently this guy had been in the thieves guild Kuronue had ran. The chatted for a long time before Kuronue finally asked the question he had been waiting to ask. The bar tender shook his head .

"Yoko Kurama….died. a powerful bounty hunter killed him. Though, some say he is alive and living as a human in the human world. There are rumors that he competed in the Dark tournament and his group won. The whole crowd saw him transform from his human form to his demon form. I don't know how much of this is true."

"Well, that is very interesting indeed." The bat said.

They stayed in the cavern until midnight approached. He drank and talked with some demons he knew while she just stood there behind him. While she hated being ignored, she also was grateful that no one was bothering her. As they left, Kuronue seemed to be thinking hard about something. When she asked him, he told her to mind her own business. She walked away from him in a huff and he chuckled. Her huge range of emotions and such kept him on his toes, and he liked his women feisty. His gaze traveled over her as she walked a head of him and a different longing filled him. He smiled to himself and shook his head. This whole business with Kurama was his main concern. He had to find out if there was any truth behind the rumors and if there was, well, maybe they would be going to the human world to find him.

That night, while Grace slept, he mulled over his options. He still had a year before he could leave the demon realm, so he had all that time to formulate a plan and perhaps rebuild his guild. With all those thoughts whirling around in his mind, he fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
